


Stream

by saintjimmyoh



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintjimmyoh/pseuds/saintjimmyoh
Summary: Shioriko, during Chapter 16 Episode 9.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Stream

So, this was it. The moment you had been waiting for.

Truth be told, you didn’t know what possessed you to reach out to her in the way you did. You saw the girl in front of you at that moment, sad and vulnerable, and your instincts kicked in. You listened to her, and had resolved to help her in the same way she had previously helped you.

And now, the fruits of your labour were coming to fruition.

Seeing her pour her heart out, to lay herself bare for the entire world to see, was both difficult and strangely gratifying. You knew she had been lying to herself and to everyone around her recently, but you had been a good friend and kept quiet, trying to push her in the right direction. You knew this was necessary, not only to save her dreams but to save her friendships.

And then Yuu burst through the door, looking ragged, breathing heavily, and you knew the time had come.

Throughout their heart to heart, your face had been unmoving, but why did you feel hollow? Why did your traitorous heart ache so much seeing them reunite?

You felt like you had known the answer for a while now.

The other members of the club had arrived not too long after that, and you decided you had seen enough, feeling like you were stepping in on an intensely private moment. You slipped away, not being seen by anyone.

Not like anyone would have noticed the Student Council President with tears in her eyes, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Ow, I hurt myself writing this.


End file.
